happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Worm Wars
Worm Wars is an episode of the 64th season. In this episode, Biggy returns from the dead and Josh is shrunken down to kill him and his team. Starring *Josh *Biggy Featuring *Sorcery Appearances *Soldier Worms *Peasant Worms Plot Josh is seen painting a picture of a waterlily. Impressed with his own work, he nods. He continues adding colors onto it and finishes his masterpiece. He hangs the painting up on his wall and smiles. Meanwhile, Sorcery is seen reading a book when he gets bored. He decides to wreak havoc by reviving a true mastermind from the dead: Biggy. Biggy climbs out of the ground and laughs evilly, then tosses a small banana at Sorcery. Sorcery looks at it weirdly, and it explodes, charring him. Josh heard the explosion and looks out his window to see lots of smoke and fire coming from Sorcery's tower. Josh decides to investigate and runs outside. A brick falls in front of Josh and he covers his head in fear of getting hit by rubble. He gets hit on the head by rubble anyways and runs up to the door of Sorcery's tower. Sorcery jumps out his window before Josh enters the tower, making Sorcery fall on Josh. An injured Sorcery tells Josh that he revived Biggy, the evil worm. Sorcery then tells Josh that he's the only one able to stop Biggy's wrath, as he is too hurt to do so. Sorcery also tells Josh that Biggy set up a fortress by the river, and that he has an army already. Josh reluctantly agrees with helping Sorcery, who shrinks him down to the size of a worm. He also sends Josh close to Biggy's fortress and bids Josh farewell before flying away. Josh is seen exploring the worm town nearby Biggy's fortress. One of Biggy's soldiers comes along, armed with a shotgun. He demands Josh to leave, but Josh punches him into the lake next to him, drowning him. A few more soldiers come along, and Josh collects an Uzi to kill them off. Josh shreds the remaining soldiers to pieces and sighs. The Peasant Worms of the city cheer in joy, as they tell Josh that Biggy often attacked their village. They ask if they can go after Biggy with Josh, who agrees. The Peasant Worms grab their shotguns, uzis, baseball bats and grenades from their small shacks and follow Josh to Biggy's fortress, cheering. Biggy, who is reading a map on a table with pins stuck in it as markers, hears clamoring going on outside and looks through his fort's window to see Josh leading dozens of Peasant Worms to his fortress. Josh demands that Biggy comes out peacefully, but Biggy doesn't listen and orders his troops to kill them. The soldiers in the fort fire bazookas at the Peasant Worms, with the Peasant Worms shooting the Soldier Worms with their weapons. Josh quickly dodges an incoming rocket launcher and quietly makes his way into the fortress using a Grappling Hook. The battle outside continues on, with neither side winning. A Soldier Worm is seen guarding the doorway to Biggy's room. Josh kills him with a cluster bomb and sneaks into Biggy's room. Biggy hears Josh and fires poison out of his Poison Gun at Josh, poisoning him. He looks up and sees that he wasted his turn and swears. Josh dramatically prods Biggy off of his fortress, with dramatic music playing as he falls. He explodes upon hitting the ground. Sorcery sees that Josh saved the world and cheers. Sorcery and the Peasant Worms thank Josh for what he did, who accepts the thanks he is getting. Sorcery then doubles Josh's size, making him get crushed by the building when he grows. Sorcery sees this and hides in his tower. The episode ends with a cutscene of a few Peasant Worms waving at the screen. Deaths *A Soldier Worm is punched into water. *Three Soldier Worms are shredded to bits by an uzi. *Numerous Soldiers and Peasants killed each other with their weapons. *Biggy is pushed off of his fortress, where he explodes upon hitting the ground. *Josh and a few Peasant Worms are crushed when Josh grows inside Biggy's fortress. Trivia *Biggy breaks the fourth wall in this. When he looks up, he sees that his turn ended and swears. **The Peasant Worms at the end also break the fourth wall, where they wave at the camera. *This is Biggy's first appearances in years. *Throughout the whole fight with Biggy, it played similarly to a real-life round of Worms. The rest of the episodes with Worms fighting played like a real war. *This episode may be produced in honor of Worms' 20th anniversary. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes Category:Size change episodes